Another You
by Fujoshi137
Summary: "Aku dengar,kau pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan Sungmin?"/"... Dia pria manis yang baik, sebenarnya. Tapi dirinya yang lain tidak"/ "Apa dia memiliki kembaran?"/ "Tidak. kurasa jauh lebih baik jika itu adalah kembarannya, tapi ini jauh lebih buruk. Dia memiliki dirinya yang lain, didalam tubuhnya."/ KyuMin Story, BL, boyxboy, Don't like don't read. Review juseyo! . Chap2 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

'Alter Ego'

.

KyuMin Fanfiction

.

Rate T

.

Shounen-ai, BL, Boyxboy

.

This story is mine, but KyuMin not mine :'3

"AH, KEPARAT!" Teriakkan Sungminmenggema diantara sempitnya gang yang sedang ia lewati.

Malam semakin gelap, sang dewi malam telah tergantung sempurna diatas sana sedangkan para manusia tertidur lelap diatas ranjang mereka masing-masing. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang pria manis yang tengah menahan tangisnya disebuah gang sepi. Pria itu Lee Sungmin. Pria manis dengan sejuta pesonanya, pria manis yang bisa menggaet semua wanita yang ia inginkan dengan wajah rupawannya, tapi sekarang itu tidak berlaku lagi pada dirinya. Itu karena seseorang.

"SIALAN! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU?! Kenapa? BRENGSEK!" Teriak Sungmin dengan sesekali menarik rambutnya kasar dan meninju dinding disebelahnya. Ia mengerang sekali lagi, meruntuki semua kejadian yang terjadi. Terlebih meruntuki seorang gadis yang kini hanya sebagai kenangan paling buruk dalam hidupnya. Sung Yejin, wanita dengan semua kecantikan, semua kebaikan, semua kata-kata manisnya kepadanya, wanita yang _tadinya_ ingin ia jadikan wanita terakhir dalam hidupnya, ingin menjadikannya tempat untuk pulang ketika ia merasa lelah, tapi itu hanya angan-angannya.

Siang tadi, Sungmin berniat berkunjung kerumah Yejin untuk mengajaknya berkencan seperti biasa, tapi harapannya kandas begitu melihat wanita yang ia cintai tengah menggenggam erat tangan seorang pria tampan dengan kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya, dan tidak lama kemudian, pria itu memeluk Yejin erat dan Yejin mencium pipi pria itu dengan mesra begitu pelukan mereka terlepas.

Sungmin menegang, airmatanya ia tahan agar tidak meluncur dipipinya, tangannya meremas bunga yang ia genggam, detik berikutnya Ia melihat kearah Yejin lagi dan merasa semakin kesal ketika wanita itu melihatnya dan langsung memalingkan muka begitu bertemu tatap dengannya.

Mengingat semua itu membuatnya semakin frustasi. Niatnya untuk tidak ingin menjadi playboy lagi sekarang percuma, wanita itu telah merusaknya. Namun ia tidak yakin ia bisa merasakan apa yang disebut dengan cinta lagi.

"ARGH! SHIT!" Sungmin terus menghantamkan tinjunya pada dinding keras disebelahnya, tangannya telah memerah bahkan ada beberapa bagian yang membiru dan mengeluarkan darah. Pria itu meringis, lalu mengumpat dengan begitu keras, meneriaki segala makian yang ia tahu sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hey, hentikan itu"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke ujung lorong yang gelap, pandangannya yang buram karena airmata ia coba fokuskan kepada sesosok bayangan disana.

"S-siapa disana?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara yang masih bergetar karena tangisannya tadi. Menyadari keadaan wajahnya yang pasti berantakan karena airmata, ia buru-buru mengelap semua airmatanya dengan lengan bajunya, kemudian berdehem sedikit untuk menstabilkan suaranya yang serak.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya orang itu tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Sungmin.

Sungmin mendengus, kemudian ia memasukkan tangannya yang lebam kedalam saku celananya. Seseorang itu berjalan perlahan kearahnya, sedikit demi sedikit ia bisa melihat sosoknya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sungmin dingin, ia mencoba mundur selangkah demi selangkah begitu orang itu sudah dekat dengannya. Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa sentimeter, dengan rambut sedikit ikal yang berantakan, wajah tampan, hidung mancung, matanya yang tajam, dan juga kulitnya yang pucat.

"Aku hanya bertanya, kau kenapa?" Tanya balik sosok itu kepada Sungmin, lalu dengan acuh Sungmin berbalik untuk meninggalkan sosok itu namun, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan lengannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Aku bertanya kepadamu, pendek" Ujar sosok itu dengan tegas. Sungmin meringis sedikit ketika tangannya yang lebam menggesek kain kantung celananya. Sosok itu memperhatikan raut wajah didepannya, kemudian menurunkan pandangannya pada tangan Sungmin yang berada didalam kantung celana.

"le-paskan" Gumam Sungmin, ia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan laki-laki itu dengan perlahan agar tangannya yang terluka tidak terlalu banyak bergesekkan dengan kain.

"Kau terluka, biar aku obati" lelaki itu menarik pelan tangan Sungmin agar keluar dari kantung celananya, kemudian lelaki itu membulatkan matanya dan menatap tajam Sungmin.

"Apa kau gila? Tanganmu terluka parah, bagaimana jika terinfeksi dan tanganmu harus diamputasi?! Bodoh!" lelaki itu memukul kepala lelaki manis itu agak keras dan segera mengeluarkan antiseptik dari tas kecil yang ia bawa, sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam dan sesekali meringis merasakan tangan dan juga kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Kau ingin membantuku atau membuat kepalaku bengkak karena pukulanmu? Lagi pula ini luka kecil, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir." Ucap Sungmin, kemudian lelaki pucat itu melirik Sungmin sedikit dan melanjutkan membersihkan luka itu. Sungmin sesekali meringis ketika merasakan perih namun sakit itu hanya sebentar sebelum lukanya ditutup oleh perban yang ditutup dengan rapih.

"Nah, sekarang sudah selesai" Ucap lelaki itu puas, kemudian tersenyum pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menatap heran lelaki didepannya tapi dibalas dengan uluran tangan dari pria tinggi itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun, namamu?"

"H-huh?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Lalu pria pucat itu dengan gemas menarik tangan Sungmin yang tidak luka untuk menerima uluran tangannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya kembali pada Sungmin, Sungmin lalu mengangguk kikuk dan membalas genggaman lelaki didepannya.

"Lee Sung-min" Ucap Sungmin, lalu pria yang mengaku bernama Kyuhyun itu tersenyum dan melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Baiklah, Sungmin. Jadi, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali, lalu Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan itu" Jawab Sungmin, lalu ia memutar kembali langkahnya untuk meninggalkan gang itu untuk kembali ke rumahnya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Malam semakin larut, jam tangan yang ia gunakan menunjukan pukul duabelas tepat, maka ia semakin mempercepat jalannya. Tapi ia segera menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu terdengar suara langkah lain dari belakangnya.

"Kau? Kenapa mengikutiku?!" Ucap Sungmin terkejut begitu mendapati Kyuhyun yang berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran lalu menoleh kekanan dan kiri, kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau berbicara padaku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos yang membuat Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Tidak, aku sedang berbicara pada orang idiot!" Jawab Sungmin dengan kesal, kemudian ia memutar lagi langkahnya dan berjalan dengan kaki yang menghentak kesal.

"Hey, hey aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula ini jalan menuju flatku" Ucap Kyuhyun, kemudian lelaki itu menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sungmin.

"Kau bohong"

"Aku tidak. ini benar-benar jalan menuju flatku, lagipula kenapa kau juga berjalan kearah sini?"

"Ini juga arah ke rumahku"

Jawaban Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, kemudian ia berhenti melangkah sebentar sebelum melanjutkannya kembali.

"Benarkah? Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali, lalu dengan enggan Sungmin menunjuk salah satu rumah sederhana dengan satu lampu taman dan jika ia tidak salah lihat ada rumah anjing disana.

"Disana? Hanya berbeda beberapa rumah dari flatku" Ujar Kyuhyun, kemudian tersenyum kembali kearah pria manis itu.

Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan membuka pagar rumahnya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku duluan. Dan, terimakasih atas ini" Sungmin mengangkat tangannya yang diperban, lalu sedikit tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun mengangguk dan mengangkat tangannya kemudian mengacak gemas rambut Sungmin

"Baiklah, aku juga harus pulang. Selamat malam, dan jangan lupa ganti perbannya" Ucap Kyuhyun, kemudian dia melangkah menjauh dari rumah Sungmin namun, baru beberapa langkah Kyuhyun berjalan, ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar gumaman Sungmin.

"Selamat malam. Dan juga, semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi" Gumam Sungmin, kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke halaman rumahnya dan segera membuka pintu lalu masuk kedalam rumah itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***KyuhyunSide**_

Kyuhyun __merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa panjang yang ada didalam flatnya. Hari ini tidak terlalu membosankan, dan ditambah dengan bertemu dengan Sungmin tadi.

"Ah, kenapa aku memikirkan dia?" Kyuhyun terkekeh, lalu ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya baru saja pindah dua hari yang lalu dari Busan ke Seoul, dan hari ini kebetulan ia baru melamar ke sebuah cafe yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya dan sedikit berjalan-jalan hingga ia tidak sadar jika sudah malam.

Entah sebuah keberuntungan atau tidak, saat berjalan pulang melewati gang yang memang berfungsi sebagai jalan pintas agar lebih cepat ke flatnya, ia malah melihat laki-laki agak pendek yang tengah berteriak-teriak dan sesekali menarik rambutny sendiri. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun agak takut jika itu adalah orang yang kurang waras, tapi dilihat dari wajah, pakaian, dan gaya bicaranya Kyuhyun yakin jika itu bukan orang tidak waras.

Sebenarnya ia enggan untuk mencampuri kehidupan orang lain tapi entah kenapa ia ingin sekali mengetahui Sungmin lebih banyak, terlebih karena ucapan Sungmin tadi. Mungkin ia sudah gila sekarang.

"Sudahlah, aku harus tidur sekarang kalau tidak besok aku akan terlambat" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri, kemudian ia menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Kyuhyun dengan semangat pergi ke cafe yang menjadi tempat kerjanya, ia bersiul kecil ketika ia membuka pintu cafe.

"Oi, Kyuhyun! Kemari" Teriak salah satu pria tinggi dengan seragam ala _butler_ dari arah ruang pegawai. Kyuhyun yang merasa dirinya dipanggil kemudian menoleh kearah orang itu kemudian mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruangan itu.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu berada didalam ruangan itu. Kemudian pria tadi tersenyum lebar dan memberikan sebuah kunci kecil kepada Kyuhyun, lalu menunjuk salah satu loker yang ada disampingnya.

"Ini lokermu, dan itu kuncinya. Cepat ganti baju karena kita sebentar lagi akan buka, dan perkenalkan aku Changmin. Atau kau bisa memanggilku Max" Ujar pria tinggi itu dengan menjulurkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti segera menerima uluran tangan Changmin, kemudian tersenyum. "Dan aku Cho Kyuhyun", Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Changmin yang melihat itu terkekeh kecil, kemudian menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sebentar dan pergi berlalu keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap bingung Changmin.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Gumam Kyuhyun, kemudian dia menaikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan segera menuju lokernya untuk mengambil seragam.

.

.

"Max, aku dibagian apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu keluar dari ruang pegawai. Changmin memandang Kyuhyun sebentar, kemudian ia menunjuk meja kasir dengan jarinya yang panjang.

"Kau bagian kasir hari ini, aku, Minho, Jonghyun, Yesung bagian pesanan dan Leeteuk juga Ryeowook dibagian dapur" Jelas Changmin sambil sibuk membersihkan meja didepannya. Kyuhyun kemudian mengangguk dan bergegas ke meja kasir.

"Hey, Ryeowook, bisa tolong buatkan aku secangkir mocca?" Ucap Kyuhyun begitu Ryeowook melintas didepannya dengan sebuah nampan berisi segelas air teh. Ryeowook menoleh sebentar, kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu lima menit, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu" Ucap Ryeowook, kemudian pemuda manis itu berlalu ke tempat Yesung yang sedang membersihkan kaca cafe.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk, kemudian berkutat pada mesin kasir dan beberapa kali memanggil Minho untuk bertanya tentang mesin itu. Beberapa menit kemudian Ryeowook datang dengan membawa dua cangkir diatas nampannya, dan ia memberikan satu gelas kepada Kyuhyun dan gelas lainnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Wook" Ujar Kyuhyun, kemudian ditanggapi oleh Ryeowook dengan cengirannya.

"Sama-sama. Oke, bersiap-siaplah lima menit lagi kita akan buka" Ucap Ryeowook, kemudian pemuda itu berlalu menuju dapur lagi.

Lima menit kemudian, Kyuhyun menaruh cangkirnya begitu Changmin menuju pintu depan dan mengganti plang yang tertempel disana dengan tulisan _open_.

.

.

.

Suasana cukup ramai hari ini, mengingat hari ini baru hari ke empat cafe itu buka jadi masih banyak yang penasaran dengan cafe itu, terlebih para pekerja disana masih muda dan juga memiliki wajah yang tampan.

' _Changmin oppa, aku ingin memesan strawberry milk shake!'_

' _Kyuhyun oppa, boleh aku meminta nomor telponmu?'_

' _Minho oppa! Berikan aku biskuit cokelat!'_

' _Jonghyun-ssi, kenapa kau keren sekali?!'_

' _Yesung hyung, boleh aku berfoto denganmu?'_

' _Hey! Tidak ada sesi foto disini!'_

Kira-kira begitu keadaan dicafe sekarang, dan barusan adalah teriakan Ryeowook yang menggema dari arah dapur, tentu saja membuat cafe hening beberapa detik tapi setelahnya cafe itu ramai lagi. Semua pelanggan yang ada disana berlomba-lomba ingin pesanannya diantar oleh Changmin, Minho, Yesung, maupun Jonghyun, begitu juga Kyuhyun yang terus menerus digoda oleh hampir seluruh pelanggan yang membayar padanya.

' _jika tahu begini, aku lebih baik ada dibagian dapur saja!'_ Pekik Kyuhyun dalam hati. Walaupun senyum senantiasa mengembang dibibirnya saat memberikan kembalian atau menerima uang dari pelanggannya, tapi dalam hati ia terus mengeluh jengah dengan godaan orang-orang itu.

"Semuanya jadi 5 ribu won, ada yang lain lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan Kepala yang tertunduk menatap catatan yang diberikan orang didepannya, kemudian ia menatap kedepan setelah ia selesai membaca bill yang diberikan orang itu namun ia mematung ketika melihat orang dihadapannya.

"Ku rasa tidak ada, ini uangnya" Ucap orang itu lalu tersenyum. Kyuhyun masih mematung, lalu sedikit mengerjap begitu orang itu melambaikan tangan tepat didepan wajahnya.

"K-kau Sungminkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat lelaki didepannya, namun laki-laki didepannya memandangnya bingung.

"Maaf, sepertinya kau salah orang. Aku vincent" Ucap orang itu, kemudian dia segera berlalu dari antrean cafe dan keluar dari cafe itu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kejadian itu membulatkan matanya, kemudian memandang lelaki tadi sampai ia menghilang dipertigaan didepan cafe. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu melayani pelanggan lain yang antreannya mulai memanjang.

.

.

.

.

-AnotherYou-

Sore hari yang tenang dengan hembusan angin yang membelai lembut wajah Kyuhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar dan membukanya kembali seperkian menit kemudian, ia menghembuskan napas panjang dan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar lalu menguap.

"Hoaam.. tenang sekali disini" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada bangku yang ia duduki didepan flat sederhananya, ia menolehkan pandangannya kekanan dan kekiri mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, tetapi ia harus menghembuskan napasnya dengan kecewa karena tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Namun ia kembali menolehkan wajahnya kearah kanan, lebih tepatnya kearah rumah Sungmin.

"Kemarin ia datang ke cafe, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun entah kepada siapa, lalu ia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dan bergumam kembali. "Tapi dia bilang, dia Vincent. Apa aku salah orang? Tapi kurasa tidak, mereka mirip, bahkan sangat mirip" Ucap Kyuhyun.

Saat Kyuhyun sedang asik bergumam sendiri, pintu rumah Sungmin terbuka dan keluarlah lelaki manis itu dari rumahnya dan ia berjalan keluar dari pekarangannya dan menuju kearah flat Kyuhyun.

"Oi, Sungmin!" Teriak Kyuhyun begitu Sungmin lewat didepan pekarangan flatnya. Yang dipanggil menoleh sebentar, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat Kyuhyun berjalan tergopoh-gopoh kearahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab, ia malah membenarkan sedikit tudung jaketnya yang miring.

"Bukan urusanmu," Jawab Sungmin, kemudian ia mulai melangkah hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tapi gerakannya harus terhenti begitu Kyuhyun menahan lengannya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Baiklah jika itu bukan urusanku, tapi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," Ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin memandang kyuhyun dalam diam, dan Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau kemarin ke cafe dipertigaan jalan sana, iyakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun, kemudian Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun datar.

"Aku tidak kesana.."

"..."

"Mungkin, itu _bukan aku_ "

-AnotherYou-

.

.

.

.

 _ **ToBeContinue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Annyeong.. udah lama gak nulis lagi, hahaha.. dan saya sangat menyesal ff Kingdom Vampire gak dilanjut-lanjut karena saya kehabisan ide, bener-bener kehabisan ide-_- kemunginan besar ff itu akan saya hapus, atau enggak ffnya akan sangaaaaat lama apdet :'v_

 _Yaudahlah, cuman ini cuap-cuap saya.. ff ini agak gak jelas gitu (itu emang kebiasaan saya bikin cerita gak jelas). Pokoknya ini ff terinspirasi dari manga yaoi, judulnya '_ _ **Nar Kiss**_ _'. Ada yang udah baca? Baca deh, seruu! xD aduh malah promosi, gapapalah anggap itu saya ngebayar buat inspirasi ini, hakhakhak.. tapi ff ini bakalan beda sama manga itu, ini ff pure buatan saya mungkin hanya cuman, yaa pokoknya bedaalaah.. hehehe,_

 _yaudahlah... bubaaay :3_

 _Salam JOYer!_


	2. Chapter 2

'Alter Ego'

.

KyuMin Fanfiction

.

Rate T

.

Shounen-ai, BL, Boyxboy

.

This story is mine, but KyuMin not mine :'3

 _._

 _._

" _Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab, ia malah membenarkan sedikit tudung jaketnya yang miring._

" _Bukan urusanmu," Jawab Sungmin, kemudian ia mulai melangkah hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tapi gerakannya harus terhenti begitu Kyuhyun menahan lengannya._

" _Tunggu sebentar. Baiklah jika itu bukan urusanku, tapi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," Ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin memandang kyuhyun dalam diam, dan Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau kemarin ke cafe dipertigaan jalan sana, iyakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun, kemudian Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun datar._

" _Aku tidak kesana.."_

" _..."_

" _Mungkin, itu_ _ **bukan aku**_ _"_

.

.

.

Enjoy^^

.

.

"Hey, apa maksudmu? Kau bercandakan?" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin tajam, alisnya bahkan hampir menyatu. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia hanya bisa membuang pandangannya kelain arah.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Dan aku minta kepadamu, tolong jangan terlalu dekat dengan diriku kalau kau tidak ingin terluka" Ucap Sungmin. Pria manis itu langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpaku diam.

Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Demi apapun itu, sekarang dia sangat penasaran dengan pria manis bermarga Lee itu. Kenapa? Memang seberapa bahayanya Lee Sungmin? Apa yang disembunyikan dibalik wajah dingin itu?

"Apa maksudnya?" Kyuhyun memandang jalanan yang kosong, kemudian mendongak melihat langit yang mulai berwarna kekuningan menunjukkan bahwa matahari akan segera tenggelam. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, kemudian berlalu untuk kembali kedalam flatnya.

-AnotherYou-

.

.

.

.

 _ **AtCaffe**_

"Ryeowook, bisa kau kesini sebentar?" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya, kemudian mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi kosong yang berada dipojok cafe. Ryeowook dengan santai berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dengan nampan kosong yang ia pegang.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, tentang seseorang"

Ryeowook menggangguk, kemudian menarik kursi dan mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Kyuhyun. Cafe sedang tutup sementara karena memang ini jam istirahat, jadi mereka bisa bersantai sebentar sebelum kembali membuka cafe.

Kyuhyun memainkan gelas berisi mocca hangat digenggamannya yang tinggal setengah, kemudian meminumnya sedikit.

"Apa kau kenal dengan Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuka percakapan.

"Lee –Sungmin? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu,"

"Seseorang yang tinggal sendiri disamping beberapa rumah dekat flatku, pria dengan wajah manis `namun dingin."

"Ah! Sungmin. Aku tahu orangnya, tapi aku tidak terlalu dekat. Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya yang sedari tadi ia pegang, kemudian menghembuskan napasnya pelan sebelum kembali membuka suara.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang dia, Wook- _ah_?"

"Huh? Untuk apa? Kau suka padanya?" Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian dia tersenyum menggoda dengan mata yang dipicingkan. Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ditanyai seperti itu terbatuk, kemudian menatap Ryeowook dengan malas.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, aku hanya penasaran dengannya" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang tertuju keluar jendela, namun dipipinya terlihat seburat merah yang sangat tipis. Ryeowook terkekeh sebentar, kemudian tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang hilang karena senyuman itu.

"Kau menyukainya juga tidak masalah. Kupikir kalian cocok juga"

"Aish! Tidak perlu membicarakan itu, cepat beritahu aku tentang dia, Kim Ryeowook!"

Sekali lagi, Ryeowook terkekeh –bahkan tertawa dengan keras begitu melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang kesal, dengan mencoba menahan tawanya Ryeowook mengangkat kedua tanyannya membentuk gerakan ' _Aku menyerah'_ , kemudian mulai menghentikan tawanya.

"Huft, baiklah baik, Tuan Cho. Yang aku tahu, dia sudah lama tinggal disana, bahkan sebelum aku pindah enam tahun yang lalu kesini. Dia sangat tertutup, juga terkesan dingin. Tapi dia orang yang baik, cukup hangat sebenarnya, tapi sifatnya itu tertutup oleh wajah dan kata-katanya yang dingin."

"Hum, lanjutkan"

"Setauku, dia itu pernah berkencan dengan temanku, Kim Jungmo. Tapi baru beberapa bulan, mereka sudah putus, Jungmo bilang Sungmin itu orang yang aneh dan mengerikan, jadi ia tidak tahan dengan hubungan mereka. Aku juga tidak tahu apa maksudnya" Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya sekilas, kemudian mengambil _handphone_ nya yang bergetar disakunya.

"Ya ampun, aku lupa! Aku harus membuat _cream_! Aish, bodoh! Aku kedapur dulu, Kyu" Ujar Ryeowook yang langsung bangun dari duduknya dan berlari kecil ke dapur.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kelakuan rekan kerjanya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdecak. Pria tampan itu kemudian kembali membawa pandangannya keluar jendela, melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didepan sana, dibawah sinar matahari yang cukup panas.

"Kim Jungmo, ya?" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil memainkan jarinya diatas bibir gelas. Kemudian ia memandangi warna cokelat mocca digelasnya dan menatap sendu cairan itu.

"Kenapa aku begitu ingin tahu tentang dia? Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, dan menggeleng lagi. Ia meneguk moccanya hingga habis, kemudian beranjak ke meja kasir untuk membereskan sedikit tempat itu, dan lagi memang waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia menyusuri jalan setapak yang akan membawanya ke flat miliknya. Pikirannya penuh karena perkataan Ryeowook saat pulang kerja terus berputar dalam kepalanya, yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun semakin penasaran dengan sosok Sungmin.

" _Hey Kyu, kata Jungmo, dia pernah melihat Sungmin melintas dan memanggilnya, tapi dia tidak menyahut ataupun membalikkan badannya. Keesokannya, saat Jungmo menanyakan tentang saat itu, Sungmin bilang dia bahkan sedang didalam rumahnya seharian. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

" _Hm, apa mungkin dia punya kembaran?"_

" _Kembaran ya? kurasa tidak, walaupun aku tidak akrab tapi aku pernah main ke rumahnya, dan dia hanya tinggal sendiri. Oh ya, juga anjingnya"_

" _Uhm, baiklah. Oh iya, bisa kau berikan aku alamat Jungmo atau mungkin nomernya? Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padanya"_

" _Baiklah, aku akan mengirimkannya nanti. Sekarang aku pulang duluan"_

" _Baiklah, hati-hati"_

" _Oh ya! satu lagi! Jungmo berpesan kepadaku agar aku tidak mendekatinya lagi, jadi aku benar-benar tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya. Dan aku dulu tetangganya, tapi aku sudah pindah karena dipaksa oleh Jungmo. Jadi sebaiknya kau juga hati-hati dengan Sungmin. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi!"_

" _A-ah, ya"_

 _._

Kyuhyun melihat _handphone_ nya yang bergetar. Ada satu pesan dari Ryeowook yang memberikannya alamat, juga nomer Jungmo. Alamat itu tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, juga ini masih sore jadi ia memutar kembali langkahnya menuju arah berlawanan dari flatnya untuk sekedar bekunjung kerumah pria itu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati perumahan yang lumayan ramai dengan anak-anak, hanya lima belas menit perjalanan menggunakan bis dan sedikit berjalan untuk menemukan alamat rumah Jungmo. Rumah sederhana yang dicat berwarna hijau teduh, dengan cahaya temaram dilatar rumahnya. Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman itu, kemudian menekan bel disamping pintu dan menunggu selama beberapa saat.

' _ **Tunggu sebentar!'**_

.

"Siapa ya?"

Pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok seorang pria muda cukup tampan yang hanya menggunakan kaos oblong dan juga celana jeans hitam. Kyuhyun kemudian menunjukan senyumnya,

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, teman Kim Ryeowook. Maaf mengganggu malam-"

"Oh! Kau orang yang Ryeowook ceritakan tadi. Silahkan masuk, maaf rumahku berantakan" Jungmo menggeser tubuhnya dari depan pintu dan membuka daun pintu itu lebih lebar untuk mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk, Jungmopun menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk duduk dan dia berlalu kedapur untuk membuatkan minuman.

"Aku dengar dari Ryeowook, kau sedang mencoba mendekati Sungmin?" Tanya Jungmo yang kembali dengan membawa dua gelas coklat panas. Ia mendudukan dirinya disofa yang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, aku bukan mendekatinya, Aku hanya penasaran dengannya. Apakah Ryeowook berbicara macam-maca tentangku?" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah, kemudian tersenyum kikuk pada Jungmo. ' _Awas saja kau, Kim Ryeowook!'_ Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Tidak, dia tidak mengatakan hal-hal aneh tentangmu. Tenang saja." Jawab Jungmo dengan sedikit kekehan, Kyuhyun yang tidak tau harus membalas apa hanya bisa terkekeh salah tingkah.

Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat. Kyuhyun terdiam, kemudian meraih salah satu cangkir diatas meja dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku dengar,kau pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan Sungmin?"

"Huh?"

"Maaf, tapi apa kau bisa menceritakannya?"

Kedua pria itu saling menatap, kemudian Jungmo menghela napasnya pelan dan menumpukan lengan bawahnya pada lututnya.

"Itu sudah sekitar dua tahun lalu. Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh membicarakan ini, tapi karena kau sedang dekat dengan Lee Sungmin, jadi kurasa aku bisa membuat peringatan denganmu." Jawab Jungmo, kemudian pria itu memainkan jemarinya.

"Aku tidak sedang mendekati Sungmin. Lagi pula, apa Sungmin sangat berbahaya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung dan raut wajahnya yang sedikit kesal, sesekali genggaman tangan pada gelasnya mengerat.

"Haha, baiklah maaf-maaf. Dia pria manis yang baik, sebenarnya. Tapi dirinya yang lain tidak" Jungmo menjawab lirih, ia ikut meraih gelas dimeja dan meminumnya sedikit.

"D-dirinya, yang lain? Maksudmu, kembarannya? Apa dia memiliki kembaran?" Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna, genggamannya pada gelasnya semakin mengerat.

"Tidak. kurasa jauh lebih baik jika itu adalah kembarannya, tapi ini jauh lebih buruk. Dia memiliki dirinya yang lain, didalam tubuhnya."

Kyuhyun seketika menegang, tangannya bahkan sedikit gemetar. Ia meletakkan gelasnya kembali keatas meja, kemudian mencoba menetralkan keterkejutannya.

"Apa kau terkejut mendengarnya?" Tanya Jungmo. Pria itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian meminum lagi cokelat panasnya dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tenang, tapi itu cukup sulit. Orang yang ia tolong, orang yang ia mulai sukai, ternyata memiliki ' _dirinya yang lain_ '. Sebenarnya itu tidak masalah, bahkan terdengar cukup keren, namun ia teringat kata-kata Ryeowook kepadanya, ' _Jungmo bilang Sungmin itu orang yang aneh dan mengerikan, jadi ia tidak tahan dengan hubungan mereka. Aku juga tidak tahu apa maksudnya'._ Apa itu memang sangat, berbahaya?

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, aku akan menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik," Jungmo menaruh cangkirnya ke atas meja, kemudian melipat tangannya didepan wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Aku dan Sungmin, kami dulu memang memiliki hubungan. Aku bertemu dengannya ketika dia sedang depresi berat saat ia ditinggal oleh kekasihnya, jadi aku mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Kebetulan juga kami bertetangga saat aku baru saja pindah kedaerah itu, jadi untuk memulai hubungan yang baik aku mencoba membantunya." Jelas Jungmo, kemudian dia menarik napas panjang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mendengarkannya dengan serius.

"Awalnya dia memang sangat dingin, bahkan sedikit menyebalkan karena kata-katanya yang agak kasar, namun lama kelamaan dia menjadi sedikit lebih sopan kepadaku, dia juga jadi sedikit ramah. Kami bertetangga dengan baik, sampai suatu saat aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan cintaku kepadanya, dan saat itu ada yang aneh dengan sifat Sungmin. Sebelumnya, aku memang sudah diperingati oleh tetangga yang lain jika Sungmin itu agak sedikit _berbeda_ , tapi aku tida menghiraukan itu" Jungmo menggaruk pelipisnya pelan, lalu terlihat ragu saat ingin melanjutkan ceritanya, tapi setelah beberapa lama terdiam akhirnya ia melanjutkan ceritanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Pria pucat itu hampir saja menahan napasnya ketika cerita Jungmo akan membahas _inti_ masalah.

"Saat awal kami berkencan, Sungmin memang agak kaku. Dia bilang, ini baru pertama kalinya dia berkencan dengan pria, tapi aku mencoba membuat kesan baik terhadapnya. Kemudian setelah kencan, aku mengantarnya kembali kerumahnya dan aku juga pulang ke rumahku. Saat aku sampai kamar dan melihat keluar jendela, aku melihat Sungmin melintas, jadi aku mencoba memanggilnya, tapi dia tidak menghiraukanku. Dia terus berjalan"

"Aku kira dia tidak mendengarnya, jadi aku tidak begitu peduli. Tapi kejadian yang sama terulang lagi seminggu setelah itu, aku melihat dia diperempatan jalan. Aku mencoba memanggilnya, tapi dia tidak merespon, jadi aku menarik lengannya dan membuat dia menatapku. Saat aku bertanya 'kenapa kau tidak menjawab?' tapi dia malah memandangku bingung dan dia bilang kalau aku salah orang."

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya, kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya dengan bingung. Ia memandang jungmo dengan tatapan kebingungan yang sangat jelas, jadi Jungmo menghentikan sebentar ceritanya, lalu membalas tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku pernah seperti itu. Oh ya, apa orang yang mirip Sungmin itu menyebutkan namanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun, kemudian ia mengambil gelasnya yang mulai menghangat untuk ia genggam. ' _Kenapa cerita ini begitu sama dengan yang aku alami sekarang?'_

"Uh, kurasa dia menyebutkan namanya. Tapi aku lupa, itu sudah beberpa tahun yang lalu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian meminta pria dihadapannya untuk kembali melanjutan ceritanya yang terpotong tadi. Dengan menghela napas yang cukup panjang, Jungmo kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat aku kembali kerumah dua jam setelah itu, aku mengunjungi rumahnya dan bertanya pada Sungmin tentang kejadian tadi siang. Tapi ia bilang, seharian ini dia ada dirumahnya, sedang tidur karena kurang enak badan. Jadi aku mempercayainya dan melupakan hal itu. Tapi setelah hubungan itu berjalan selama tiga bulan, Sungmin mulai lebih aneh."

" Lebih aneh? Maksudmu?"

"Iya, dia kadang terlihat lebih ramah, kadang terlihat seperti Sungmin yang biasanya. Sungmin bisa menjadi sangat menyenangkan namun juga bisa sangat dingin. Saat kami merayakan hubungan kami yang keempat dan saat aku ingin menciumnya dan melamarnya, dia berubah. Bukan menjadi Sungmin yang dingin seperti biasanya,bukan juga menjadi Sungmin yang ramah."

"Lalu?"

"Dia kelihatan sangat marah, entah karena apa. Dan dia mencaci maki diriku, mengatakan jika dia menikah denganku maka aku akan meninggalkan dirinya, mengatakan aku bajingan, memaki jika aku tidak pantas untuk dirinya, bahkan tidak segan-segan ia ingin memukulku. Dan saat aku ingin meninggalkannya, dia dengan wajah tertunduk, dan rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya, dia berkata dengan lirih ' _Tinggalkan Lee Sungmin, atau kau tidak akan ku biarkan tenang, bajingan'_. Dan itu membuatku langsung memutuskannya, meninggalkannya, dan pindah kesini." Jungmo mengusap wajahnya pelan, kemudian mengambil kembali cangkirnya.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam kaku dalam posisi duduknya, tidak tahu harus merespon apa atas kejadian yang menimpa pria didepannya itu. Lalu Kyuhyunpun meneguk sekali lagi cairan coklat itu sebelum meletakkan gelas itu keatas meja.

"Apa dia pernah melakukan hal yang lebih buruk?"

"Hum, aku tidak begitu tau. Tapi sepertinya ada"

"Apa itu?"

Jungmo terdiam sebentar, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mencoba mengingat hal apa saja yang pernah Sungmin lakukan. Kemudian Jungmo mengangguk sedikit sebelum dia membuka suaranya kembali.

"Aku khawatir kau akan takut, tapi memang seperti ini yang terjadi. Sungmin, setauku dia sudah banyak berkencan dengan wanita, tapi dia bukan playboy. Jika playboy adalah pria yang memiliki pacar banyak dan mempermainkan wanita, Sungmin berbeda. Dia yang diputuskan oleh wanita-wanita itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku dengar, Sungmin saat itu pernah melakukan hal yang buruk, seperti memukul seorang wanita, melecehkan wanita, dan bahkan pernah hampir membunuh."

Kali ini rasa terkejut Kyuhyun tidak bisa ia tutupi lagi. Badannya terasa kaku dengan tangan yang mulai dingin. Apa sebahaya itu seorang Lee Sungmin? Apa mungkin dia melakukan itu semua? Kyuhyun menautkan jemarinya untuk menutupi jemarinya yang sedikit gemetar, bagaimanapun bertemu dengan seseorang seperti itu adalah hal pertama yang pernah ia rasakan.

Jungmo berdehem sedikit, kemudian ia mencondongkan badannya kearah Kyuhyun dan meraih tangan orang didepannya, kemudian sedikit meremasnya.

"Meskipun begitu, aku mohon padamu. Jika kau bisa membantunya, tolong bantu dia. Saat itu dia pernah bilang, jika yang memukul, melecehkan, bahkan hampir membunuh itu bukanlah dirinya, tapi itu _dirinya yang lain_. Dia hanya seorang pemuda manis, yang kesepian, dia membutuhkan seorang teman ataupun pendamping dirinya. Jadi, aku mohon kepadamu, jagalah dia" Jungmo meremas tangan Kyuhyun sekali lagi, wajahnya menunjukan keseriusan dan juga kesedihan saat memohon kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya seorang pecundang yang tidak bisa membantunya keluar dari masalah itu, tapi aku mohon kepadamu, tolong bantu dia."

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia menelan ludahnya susah payah namun ia paham. Ia sangat paham, jika ia menyukai Sungmin, seharusnya ia berjuang untuk menolongnya, bukan untuk merasa takut seperti ini dengan Sungmin. Seharusnya memang seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba semampuku untuk membantu Sungmin." Kyuhyun membalas genggaman itu dan sesekali menepuk punggung tangan Jungmo. Sudah ia putuskan, ia akan –harus- membantu Sungmin untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri, walaupun dia akan sangat kesulitan, tapi semua itu harus ia lakukan.

"Terimakasih, aku sangat berterimakasih. Bagaimanapun juga, dulu Sungmin adalah orang yang aku cintai, jadi sekarang aku serahkan Sungmin kepadamu."

"Aku juga berterimakasih kepadamu atas semua informasi itu. Baiklah, sekarang aku pamit karena sudah malam.

"Baiklah, hubungi aku juga kau butuh bantuan. Hati-hati dijalan" Jungmo dan juga Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju pintu. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sebelum ia berbalik untuk pergi dari rumah pria itu.

Sekarang tekadnya sudah bulat, dan dia akan terus berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melepaskan Sungmin dari masalah itu. Apapun yang terjadi, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dia akan mengambil semua resiko yang akan mungkin terjadi, apapun itu. Mulai sekarang, ia bertekad untuk menjadikan Sungmin miliknya, dan melepaskan Sungmin dari belenggu sosok menakutkan didalam dirinya.

-AnotherYou-

Pagi dihari minggu adalah pagi terbaik. Dengan matahari yang memancarkan kehangatan, angin yang berhembus dengan sejuk, dan juga bagian paling baiknya adalah, hari ini libur kerja!

Ya, Kyuhyun hari ini sedang libur. Ia masih sibuk bergelung dengan lilitan selimut dan juga bantalnya diatas kasur empuknya, dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah polosnya yang masih nyaman berkeliling didunia mimpi. Namun itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa menit, karena suara bel yang ditekan dari arah pintu itu berhasil membangunkan Kyuhyun dari mimpi indahnya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Kyuhyun menyibak selimutnya kemudian segera beranjak dari ranjangnya setelah bel itu tidak mau berhenti berbunyi. Dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup, ia mulai berjalan kearah pintu depan dengan sesekali menguap dan juga menggaruk kepalanya, dan jangan lupakan gerutuan yang tidak ketinggalan.

"Huh, Siapa? Ada perlu ap- Eh, kau?!"

Ocehan Kyuhyun terhenti seketika ketika melihat tamu yang tak diundang itu berdiri didepan rumahnya dengan tudung jaket yang menutupi hampir semua wajah orang didepannya, juga tali yang ia pegang dan anjing yang duduk dengan tenang disamping tuannya itu.

"Maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi, Kyuhyun- _ssi_." Ucap orang itu, kemudian dia membuka tudung jaketnya dan tersenyum tipis.

Kyuhyun yang masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong didepan Sungmin. Pria manis didepannya mengernyitkan dahi bingung, kemudian melambaikan tangannya dihadapan Kyuhyun, namun usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Sungminpun memutuskan untuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun sedikit keras dan usahanya berhasil.

"A-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan seenaknya memukul orang lain, Sungmin!"

"Maafkan aku, lagipula kau tidak meresponku dari tadi, jadi aku terpaksa memukulmu" Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah datar dan nada suara yang terkesan tidak peduli. Kyuhyunpun hanya berdecih pelan sambil tangannya sesekali mengusap kepala yang dipukul Sungmin tadi.

"Jadi, kenapa kau kesini dan mengganggu kencanku dengan ranjangku?" Kyuhyun melipat tangannya didepan dada, kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan salah satu alis yang diangkat. Sungmin dengan santai menjulurkan tangannya yang sedang memegang tali yang terhubung pada anjing putih lumayan besar dan bulu yang lebat disamping kakinya. Kyuhyunpun semakin tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan Sungmin.

"Kenapa anjingmu? Apa dia sakit?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Aku meminta pertolonganmu. Tolong jaga Sin hari ini, aku ada urusan seharian"

Sungmin segera meraih tangan Kyuhyun dengan cepat, kemudian memindahkan tali ditangannya ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya meminta bantuanmu sekali lagi, untuk hari ini saja." Lanjut Sungmin, kemudian dia hendak berbalik untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun, namun dengan sigap pria tinggi itu menangkap lengan Sungmin dan menahannya.

"Hey, Hey! Kau ini, apa-apaan sebenarnya? Kau datang dan mengganggu tidur nyenyakku, kemudian memukul kepalaku, dan sekarang dengan gampangnya kau menyuruhku untuk menjaga anjing besar ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah mulai kesal, dalam hatinya ia meruntuki jantungnya yang masih sempat-sempatnya berdegup dengan kencang ketika Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Apa aku salah? Kita bertetanggakan? Jadi apa salahnya jika aku meminta bantuanmu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan tangannya yang sibuk membenarkan kembali tudung jaketnya. Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang hampir meledak itu menarik napasnya, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan tidak sabar.

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyuruh orang, Lee Sungmin! Aku-"

"Baiklah, baik. Jadi kau ingin apa sebagai imbalan untuk menjaga Sin?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, kemudian melirik anjing dibawahnya yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin yang masih sesekali membenarkan tudungnya yang miring.

"Bagaimana, jika kau memasakkanku makanan?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu, kemudian suasana hening sejenak hingga Sungmin mengangguk dengan santainya.

"Baiklah, aku mau. Jadi, sekarang imbangkan? Bisa lepaskan lenganku?"

Kyuhyun yang sadar bahwa dia belum melepaskan cengkramannya tersenyum salah tingkah, kemudian mengangguk untuk membalas Sungmin. Pria manis itupun kemudian merunduk sedikit untuk mengusap anjingnya dengan lembut sebelum ia membalik badannya dan mulai meninggalkan flat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengajak Sin masuk kedalam flatnya, kemudian ia duduk disofanya dan memperhatikan anjing besar didepannya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hey, Sin. Apa kau betah mempunyai majikan seperti Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada anjing putih itu, kemudian Sin hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung dan bersuara lirih.

Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri menyadari kelakuan konyolnya, kemudian dia mengacak gemas bulu-bulu lembut itu sebelum berlalu menuju dapurnya. Ia mengambil sebotol air putih, kemudian meneguknya dengan cepat, ia bahkan lupa jika belum minum apapun dari bangun tidur tadi. Kemudian dia mengambil susu kotak dari lemari esnya dan menuangkan kedalam mangkuk.

"Sin, kemarilah. Aku punya susu untukmu" Panggil Kyuhyun, kemudian anjing itu dengan riang menghampiri Kyuhyun dan langsung meminum susunya dengan cepat. Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela luar yang bereberangan dengan taman kecil beberapa meter dari rumahnya.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sedikit, ini masih cukup pagi. Apa kau mau ikut?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi pada Sin. Kemudian anjing itu segera menegakkan kepalanya dan menggonggong dengan semangat, ia juga mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dengan cepat. Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum, ia mengangguk singkat sebelum menaruh botol air itu diatas meja dan berlalu menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil jaketnya.

Merekapun pergi keluar menuju taman itu, Kyuhyun membawa Sin tanpa menggunakan tali kekangnya. Mereka hanya berjalan-jalan, atau bermain lempar tangkap disana. Ketika hari mulai siang, Kyuhyunpun mengajak Sin untuk pulang dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya.

"Kira-kira Sungmin kembali kapan? Sore atau malam?" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri. Sin yang melihat kelakuan Kyuhyunpun melompat keatas ranjang dengan girang dan mulai melompat-lompat disana.

Kyuhyun yang merasa terusik dengan tubuh besar Sinpun mendorong anjing itu menjauh sehingga Sin jatuh dari ranjangnya. Anjing itu sepertinya tidak terima, kemudian menerjang Kyuhyun dengan jilatan-jilatan disepanjang wajahnya juga gigitan-gigitan kecil dibeberapa bagian tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat mungkin menjauhkan anjing besar berwarna putih bersih itu, namun gagal, pada akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya pasrah menerima serangan –jilatan- itu diwajahnya, toh dia belum mandi.

"Sin, sudah cukup! Ish, kau kotor! Lihat air liurmu memenuhi wajahku!" Jengkel Kyuhyun, kemudian dia segera bangkit dan sedikit berlari kedalam kamar mandi dan segera mengunci pintunya sebelum Sin berhasil menyusulnya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa mandi pagi, padahal ia paling malas mandi saat liburan.

.

.

.

Sorepun mulai tiba, langit mulai berubah warna menjadi kekuningan. Namun Sungmin belum juga terlihat kembali dari urusannya. Kyuhyun terlihat mengganti channel tvnya dengan bosan diruang tengah, dan Sin yang sedang tertidur pulas disofa dan kepalanya yang menumpu pada paha Kyuhyun.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menghela napasnya bosan, ia melirik lagi jam dinding yang berada tepat diatas tvnya.

"Sudah pukul tiga sore, apa Sungmin belum kembali? Uh, perutku mulai lapar" Kyuhyun mengeluh sambil mengusap perutnya. Ia menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, saat hendak bangun untuk kedapur, ia pun menepuk dahinya.

"Bodohnya, cemilan sudah habis ku makan dengan Sin tadi siang" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan lesu. Kemudian ia mengambil dompetnya yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas disamping tvnya, lalu mengusap kepala Sin hingga anjing itu terbangun.

"Aku pergi dulu sebentar. Tolong jaga rumah untukku, ok?" Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sin. Anjing itu hanya melenguh sedikit, kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya hendak melanjutkan tidurnya. Kyuhyunpun menghela napasnya, sepertinya ia belakangan ini sering sekali menghela napas, mungkin karena pikirannya yang selalu penuh akhir-akhir ini.

Pria tampan itu kemudian memakai jaketnya dan mulai melangkah keluar dari flatnya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju minimarket terdekat, kemudian ia segera masuk kesalah satu minimarket yang terdekat dari daerah flatnya.

"Aku harus beli apa?" Kyuhyun menggaruk pelipisnya dengan bingung, ia memperhatikan deretan makanan ringan didepannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dan juga minuman, juga beberapa kudapan untuk Sin.

Ia membawa belanjaannya kearah kasir dengan agak sulit karena bodohnya dia tidak memakai keranjang yang biasanya disediakan, sehingga snack-snack itu menutupi pandangannya sedikit dan menabrak seseorang didepannya.

"A-ah, maaf! Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan panik. Kemudian ia segera menaruh belanjaannya ke meja kasir dan melihat orang yang ditabraknya tadi, tapi matanya membulat sempurna.

"Sungmin?!"

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang? Aku menunggumu dari tadi!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan namanya? Walaupun kami satu tubuh, tapi Sungmin tidak ada sini sekarang" Ucap pria manis itu, kemudian berlalu menuju kasir lain yang kosong demi menghindar dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam, hingga ia tersadar dari lamunannya karena pelayan toko itu melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, ini belanjaan anda. Ada yang lain?" Tanya pelayan itu. Kyuhyunpun menggeleng kaku, ia mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada sang kasir, kemudian segera mengejar Sungmin yang sudah keluar duluan.

Kyuhyun sedikit berlari, dengan kantung plastik yang lumayan besar itu agak menyusahkan langkahnya, tapi ia berhasil mensejajarkan dirinya disebelah Sungmin, kemudian menahan lengannya seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pagi.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar" Ucap Kyuhyun, ia menatap pria manis itu tajam. Yang ditatap seperti itupun hanya membuang napasnya lelah dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"Hey, sekali lagi. Namaku Vincent, bukan Sungmin, ingat itu baik-baik!"

.

.

.

-AnotherYou-

.

.

.

.

 _ **ToBeContinue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Annyeeooong, huhuy! Akhirnya bisa post chapter dua setelah ada beberapa masalah :'v maaf kalo kelamaan, saya tau kok ini ff juga masih kuraaaaang banget, kagaada seru"a apalagi gregetnya, saya bingung mau bikin ff ini jadi ada unsur komedinya dikit tapi nanti takut aneh, tapi kalo dikasih unsur psychopat semua kaga enak, kalo mau dicampur nanti makin kaga beres T-T entar deh liat aja saya dapet pencerahan/?nya gimana.. moga aja ada yang masih mau baca ff ini :'D oh iya, summary berubah yaaa, hehehe.. ini juga ff alurnya cepet, jadi maaf kalo ngeselin -_-"_

 _Jadiii, ya gitu aja deh.. hahaha.. gomawoo buat yang udah reveiw, walaupun saya tau ff saya masih sangat amat banget kurangnya, tapi saya hanya mau ngeramein ff kyumin yang mulai sangat langka/? :3 maaf untuk cerita ga jelas ini, maaf untuk banyak typo, maaf buat kelamaan bagi yang nunggu.. /.\_

 _Okeeeey, see you on chapter selanjutnya ^0^/_

 _Salam JOYer! Saranghaeee :* :* :*_


End file.
